User blog:Wizered67/Theoretical Merge with the Obsidian Order
Note: As mentioned in the title, this is all theoretical and none of this has actually been discussed yet. While looking on the Massivecraft Wiki, I stumbled upon a faction called Byzanthium. I instantly thought it was one of the coolest factions I had seen before. Perhaps it was the democracy that made it so enticing to me. In the past I had been dishonorably discharged from Dovahkiin after staging a rebellion to convert the faction into a republic where we all had some form of representation. No matter what it was, I felt that I wanted to be some part of Byzanthium. About a week before this, I had created my faction, The SouthPoint, to gain intelligence and protect the world. Recruiting had gone well, and as of now I have about 17 operatives. But where would this faction go next? At the moment, we have 1 top secret mission and nothing else to do. We were all waiting until the 1.3 update to get writable books, or "files", as we refer to them by. It was only when I found a Byzanthium page discussing the Obsidian Order that I had my answer. The Obsidian Order was the Byzanthium spy agency, full of people gathering information about their enemies. I instantly realized that the Obsidian Order was very similar to the SouthPoint, except perhaps more focused on what would benefit Byzanthium. At this point, an idea first began forming in my mind. What if we combined SouthPoint with the Obsidian Order? We could have the benefits that come with Byzanthium supporting us, and we could do missions for Byzanthium when they needed them done. We have plenty of opperatives doing nothing anyway. I attempted to contact Byzanthium about this by posting a comment on their Obsidian Order page, but to no avail. At this point I began thinking of what our conditions for doing this would be. After much thought, I came up with a list. #SouthPoint is able to retain all of its current members, its current location, and its independence as a separate faction. #SouthPoint will continue to allow members of other factions to become operatives, as long as they are not enemies of Byzanthium. #SouthPoint will recieve supplies and funding from Byzanthium to support our operatives and maintenance costs. #SouthPoint will be allowed to maintain its overall mission of world peace as well as doing assignments not related to Byzanthium. #SouthPoint leaders maintain control of the faction over Byzanthium leaders. #Byzanthium offers new members the chance to join SouthPoint as a spy as a seperate profession. (More on this later) #SouthPoint is able to have faction members run for senator to represent SouthPoint in Byzanthium politics. #A portal connection is established between SouthPoint HQ and the main Byzanthium Base. #SouthPoint and Byzanthium become allies. #SouthPoint may purchase land in Silveredge even if Byzanthium already owns land there. #Byzanthium members, with the exception of the overall faction leader, are not granted immunity from investigation by SouthPoint operatives when deemed a threat. #If it is Byzanthium's policy to allow allies to build on their land, they honor this policy and allow SouthPoint faction members of a sufficient tier to own land. #SouthPoint faction members are considered Byzanthium citizens. #Important decisions regarding SouthPoint are made by the SouthPoint officials and Byzanthium senators working together. In exhange for these conditions, SouthPoint would do whatever missions Byzanthium needed done in addition to their regular missions. As previously stated, I feel that SouthPoint operative should be a completely separate profession in Byzanthium. Just as Byzanthium members may join the military, they may become an operative. In order to become an operative, they don't need to leave Byzanthium. The only benefits recieved by being a member of the actual faction is the ability to build on the SouthPoint land and the oppurtunity to become an officer in the faction. Just like the rest of the Byzanthium professions, there will be several tiers. And that's about it. Byzanthium leaders, let me know what you think. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts